


Inspector Jung

by massuneko



Series: Enigma [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, psycho-pass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Wonshik heard that there's a new Inspector assigned to his division. But he already had to be dispatched as soon as he arrived since their department always lacked in manpower.





	Inspector Jung

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing more of this Psycho-Pass AU, and will probably be at random.
> 
> Also, check out cosofsin's [House of Card](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12681165) if you like this AU.

The Criminal Investigation Department was always lacking in manpower, so it wasn’t surprising to see a freshly graduated officers to be immediately dispatched after getting their post assigned. Wonshik heard the rumors about the new Inspector assigned to fill in the spot he left after his demotion. His examination score was terrific, and he’s the only one who managed to get A ranking for Public Safety Bureau’s Aptitude Test in his year. Shortly said, a prodigy.

It’s almost like looking at his past self, although Wonshik had to admit that he himself was even more of a prodigy, skipping so many school years and entered the Bureau before he even reached 20. Still, he knew that people’s expectations were all the same—for him to be a model citizen, protecting the system and the people, keeping the peace in the country, all while keeping his hue as clear as possible.

Wonshik could only hope that this new recruit was closer to how Hakyeon was than to himself.

The wagon he and Hongbin rode finally came to full stop. The door swung open, and they were greeted with the sight of Hakyeon and a man Wonshik assumed as the new recruit. His sharp eyes were so feline-like, and he was taller than Hakyeon. Wonshik couldn’t help but thought that he’s somewhat too slender to be an officer, but then again an Inspector could always leave all the tough job to their Enforcers.

“This is Jung Taekwoon. Starting from now, he’s going to be your second owner,” introduced Hakyeon.

“Pleased to meet you,” greeted Taekwoon, his voice surprisingly soft compared to his appearance.

“The pleasure is ours. My name is Lee Hongbin, and this one is Kim Wonshik,” greeted Hongbin back with his dimpled smile, introducing himself and Wonshik.

Hakyeon then proceeded to explain the current situation. There had been a warning about Area Stress Level raising at the shopping district. The Security Drone had found the cause and approached him, suggesting him to get a therapy to clear his hue, but he ran away instead. For the time being, he was hiding at one of the shops and locking it down. Bad news was, there were several other people locked inside that shop, so the case had to be handled carefully in order to avoid any Psycho-Hazard from happening.

They broke into the shop, finding two people gagged and tied near the entrance. Hongbin quickly released them and asked where the culprit had gone. They said he went upstairs, but there was no place to escape from there. Hakyeon then decided that he and Hongbin would check the condition upstairs, and asked Taekwoon and Wonshik to check the backside of the store.

“Inspector Jung, do you work out regularly?” asked Wonshik out of the blue as they checked their surroundings.

“The Academy required us to pass certain physical standard, so… Yes, I guess,” replied Taekwoon uncertainly.

“Okay then, let me rephrase. How confident are you with your running speed and endurance?” asked Wonshik again. Taekwoon frowned, getting more confused with the question, but he had no time to ask about it since suddenly they heard loud crash from the side of the building. Without wasting anymore time, they ran to the scene.

“Shepherd 2, Hound 1, the suspect escaped through the window and is on the run,” said Hakyeon through the communication device.

“Yeah, I heard it. We’re pursuing the suspect now,” replied Wonshik.

“Good. We’re on our way too,” said Hakyeon.

“Inspector Jung, please request for blockade around this block. It will be bad if the suspect took hostages like before,” asked Wonshik.

“Understood,” replied Taekwoon, who immediately issued a blockade just like Wonshik instructed. They reached an intersection, and Wonshik pondered about splitting or taking a bet. But before he could decide, a loud screaming was heard from their left, so they quickly followed it.

“This is Hound 1. It seems that the suspect has taken a hostage,” reported Wonshik.

“I’m narrowing down the blockade area. Hurry and catch the suspect before any Psycho-Hazard happens,” replied Hakyeon.

“Roger that,” replied Wonshik.

“So this is why you asked about my speed and endurance?” asked Taekwoon, his voice sounded really breathy already. Wonshik couldn’t help but grinned.

“If you’re tired already, just sit down somewhere and let me do the rest,” teased Wonshik. Taekwoon didn’t reply, only rolling his eyes in annoyance and continued running.

They managed to corner the suspect, and just as Wonshik guessed, he’s having another hostage with him. He was holding a box cutter, probably stolen from the previous store, and holding it dangerously close to the hostage’s neck.

“Don’t move! Take a step closer and I’ll kill her!” shouted the suspect. Wonshik sighed and turned to Taekwoon, silently asking him what to do next. Taekwoon stared at the hostage, then to Wonshik, before lowering his Dominator to the ground. Seeing that, Wonshik also did the same. Both of them raised their hands in surrender.

“We won’t chase you anymore, so let go of that girl,” bargained Taekwoon.

“Liar! You bastards will keep on chasing me as if I’m some sort of criminal!” shouted the suspect.

“Well, seeing from your Crime Coefficient Sybil showed earlier, I guess you already are,” commented Wonshik nonchalantly, causing Taekwoon to glare at him.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” yelled the man. “I just want to live my life peacefully, so why it turns out to be like this?! I followed the rules and did anything I needed to keep my hue clear. So why—?!”

“Then why are you clouding your hue even further by running away and taking hostages like this? Just release the girl, and we’ll help you to get the treatment you need,” bargained Taekwoon again.

“He’s kinda right, you know. Rather than taking a civilian hostage, don’t you think a police officer is a better choice? You might be able to bargain more with the government,” added Wonshik, causing Taekwoon to stare wide-eyed at him.

“W-what do you mean?” asked the suspect, his stance faltering.

“What I mean is, let’s have a trade. You can have me, an Inspector from Public Safety Bureau, if you release that civilian girl,” said Wonshik seriously, voice not faltering even at the blatant lie.

“Don’t mess with me! If I take you, that dog of yours will definitely bite, right?!” spat the suspect.

“A dog can’t move without his master’s order, so I can assure you that he won’t bite,” replied Wonshik casually.

The suspect seemed to consider the suggestion, and he turned to Taekwoon. “You, handcuff him on his back. Do it or I’ll kill this girl,” he ordered. Taekwoon looked at Wonshik, and Wonshik gave him an assuring nod. Carefully, Taekwoon pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed Wonshik as instructed, before raising his hands again. Wonshik turned around to proof that he really had been chained before facing the suspect again.

“Come closer. Slowly,” ordered the suspect. Wonshik walked close as instructed, and when he’s close enough, the suspect quickly tossed the girl aside and pressed the cutter on Wonshik’s neck.

“Move,” he hissed as he pushed Wonshik forward. Wonshik followed as instructed, walking past wide-eyed Taekwoon.

Then, things happened swiftly. Wonshik kicked the suspect’s shin hard, causing him to release the grip of his cutter and wailed. Wasting no time, he kicked the cutter away as far as he could, before twisting his body for a round kick aimed at the suspect’s side, causing him to collapse to the ground.

“Inspector Jung, grab your Dominator and shoot!” shouted Wonshik. Taekwoon snapped from his trance and quickly picked his Dominator, aiming it at the staggering suspect, then pulled the trigger. The man fell to the ground, unconscious.

Wonshik gave out a long sigh and grinned widely to Taekwoon. “Thank you for the cooperation, Inspector—”

“What do you think you are doing?” scolded Taekwoon right away, making Wonshik frowned in confusion.

“What did I do?” asked Wonshik back.

“Offering yourself as a hostage. How if you’re hurt?” replied Taekwoon. Wonshik chuckled.

“If I’m hurt that easily, I won’t be taken in as a hunting dog. Rather than worrying about me, worry about that girl first,” said Wonshik as he pointed at the hostage earlier with his chin. Taekwoon quickly turned around, coming to calm the girl down as he checked her hue. He sighed in relief seeing that it hadn’t been clouded too much, and held her close as she cried.

Hakyeon and Hongbin arrived not long after, with Hongbin quickly staring at Wonshik with his signature judging eyes. “Why are you handcuffed and sitting on our suspect? No, wait, I don’t want to know,” said Hongbin. He helped Wonshik to stand and undo the cuffs. The suspect was taken into custody and the hostages were sent to receive some therapy.

“We should go back as well. Taekwoon, Wonshik, since both of you are the ones catching the suspect, I’m leaving the report to you guys,” announced Hakyeon.

“Roger that, _Hyung_ ,” replied Wonshik. Hakyeon then walked towards his car, while Taekwoon still hadn’t moved from his place beside Wonshik. Wonshik turned to him and teased, “If you want me to write all the report myself, I won’t be able to refuse, though. What do you think?”

“I think you should take some rest and leave the report to me. I can at least do that much,” replied Taekwoon straightforwardly. Wonshik widened his eyes in surprise, before he chuckled and patted Taekwoon’s shoulder lightly.

“Having a good owner like you makes me feel happy. Well, don’t overstress yourself, Inspector Jung,” said Wonshik.

“Taekwoon,” said Taekwoon quickly, “No need to call me ‘Inspector Jung’. Just call me Taekwoon.”

Wonshik grinned widely. “Roger that, Taekwoon.”


End file.
